Picture Perfect
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: yes another oneshot! yay! kagome brings a camera to Sengoku Jidai...ooo nooo! lol InuKag rated for language and miroku's hentainess


As promised (yes I am a lady of my word) here is Picture Perfect!!!!! I hate typing but alas, I need to make it up to u people! Heheheeeeeeee!!!! Well there IS a new key to this one!

OOO I forgot…the kind of camera they r using is one of those instant ones where u take a picture and it slides out the front and it's a black picture until it turns into the real picture in like a few seconds. ::breathes:: u no what I mean right??

"talking" _thinking _((me ranting)) **the almighty author narrator person like thing's voice heeee (in case the damg quickedit messes this up it is in bold)**

neway, ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Picture Perfect 

 ((author voice)) ****

**            A lot has happened since you last heard about the Inu gang. They defeated Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome FINALLY told eachother they loved eachother, Kagome became a hanyou…Yes, kagome IS a hanyou. In the last battle with Naraku, Kagome got injuredm and InuYasha got REAAAAAAAALY mad at the evil **((hot)) **one, and killed him in rage. And to think he came out with only a hole in his stomach… Neway, he ran over to Kagome, and held her, getting his blood mixed in with hers. Since his blood is stronger, his took over and changed Kagome. **((golly gee that sounds familiar…))** She now has silvery streaks in her hair, claws, fangs, ears, everything. She is a hanyou _just _like InuYasha. And I mean EVERYTHING…**

((end author voice…just incase anal quickedit messes this up im sry))

            _WHAT THE HELL?! _thought Kagome. They had just ran into a kuromiko ((curse priestess)) but she didn't really do much. She said she was just "making her mark on destiny" ((I couldn't think of a reason OK?!)) or something like that. She tossed a scroll at Kagome, and left. At first everyone thought it was an exorcizing scroll, but nothing happened. Or so they thought. (( ::thunder and lighting off in the background:: ))

            "Miroku, what kind of scroll is this?" Kagome asked, strangely being able to pick it up, although she is half youkai.

            Miroku carefully examined the scroll. ((yes I made this up)) "By the looks of it, it is a DisConcealment Scroll. It reveals an object on a person that even the wearer might not even know about," Miroku explained, "and by the looks of it, I don't see anything different about you…"

            "Oh really…" InuYasha said, approaching Kagome, "let me see….aha!" He took a few steps back from her, all the while getting the crazy look ((this Oo)) from everyone. "This is gonna be fun!" he muttered under his breath.

            "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, who was the only one who could hear him because of her sensitive hearing.

            "OSUWARI!"

            BOOM!

            Kagome was plastered to the ground. _What the hell?! _she thought again. As the subduing spell let up enough so she could lift her head, she looked at her neck, and saw a purple-colored rosary. _Damn…_ she thought, _I guess this means that I am like InuYasha in EVERY aspect huh?_

            She was let up, and the split second she got up she said, "You shouldn't have done that."

            The color drained from InuYasha's face as he thought about the impending doom ahead.

            "OSUWARI!"

            BOOM!

-------------3 hours later----------------

            After a long 'Osuwari-fest', Kagome was exhausted. She was even to tired to 'osuwari' InuYasha when he got up. So, naturally, he let her get up as well. Then Kagome had a thought. _If I go close to him, he can't say 'it' to me, because I'll just fall right on top of him! _Then, she walked right up to him, nose to nose, and said,

            "HAH! Now you can't say 'it' to me!"

            "Why not?" he said, almost like Miroku would, which pissed Kagome off. She reacted on her instincts, which didn't work out very well…

            "Oooooohhhh…why you…OSUWARI!!" She clamped her hands over her mouth the moment she said it, but it was too late.

            BOOM!

            InuYasha landed right on top of Kagome. Kagome, her face quickly turning maroon, asked InuYasha, "How long will this last exactly?"

            "Juding by how LOUD you said 'it', I'd say 10 minutes…about 5 minutes until I can lift my head," came his muffled reply, his face so red it was threatening to turn purple. For, you see, his face was slammed into her chest, and would not move a bit.

            And sitting there, watching it all, was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They all looked at eachother, and burst out laughing.

            HHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            They were rolling on the ground with laughter when Sango stopped. _Payback time…_ she thought, and walked over to Kagome's bag to grab the camera.

--------Flashback----------

            The Inu gang was traveling to get the last few Shikon shards, as usual, when they decided to take a short rest. Kagome had just became a hanyou. ((just for reference, this means that they had already told eachother they loved eachother)) She decided she was going to have a little fun, and dug through her bookbag to get her camera.

            "Kagome, what the hell is that?" InuYasha asked, poised and ready to kill it if it attacked.

            "Don't worry InuYasha, it isn't a youkai," she said, stifling laughter, "it's a camera."

            "A what?"

            "A camera. You remember the television thing that you saw in my time?"

            "Yeah…" InuYasha said, recalling the little midgets running around in a box hitting eachother on the head with a hammer. ((LOL sry I just couldn't resist putting that in…))

            "Well, it's a modern thing from my time like that," she explained, "now stay still."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "I'm going to take your picture."

            "You mean like Shippo's pictures?"

            "Kinda, but more realistic."

            "What do I have to do?"

            "Just stand there," Kagome said, "and SMILE!"

            However, since he had no clue what he was doing, he didn't smile. Instead, he just cocked his head to the side and looked on in confusion.

            SNAP!

            A little paper slid out of the front, all black. "Now we just wait a few minutes, and then it will be done."

-------------((A Few Minutes Later))-----------------

            The picture developed, and Kagome took a peek…

            "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!! INUYASHA LOOKS JUST LIKE A CONFUSED LITTLE PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Hearing the words 'InuYasha' and 'little puppy' in the same sentence, InuYasha growled and got up to look at the picture. He went to grab it, but Kagome had already put it away.

            "Do you want to take another?" she said teasingly to the pouting hanyou.

            "Keh! Fine…"

            He walked over to where he was before, and Kagome asked Miroku to take the picture. "You just look through here and then push this button." Miroku nodded, and Kagome walked over to InuYasha.

            "What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

            "Taking a picture with you," she replied as she casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

            "All right that's fine with me," InuYasha said jokingly as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

            Miroku, amused by all this, cut in, "Are you two lovebirds ready?"

            Both turned slightly pink by the remark, but nodded.

            "One, two, THREE!"

            SNAP!

            The little balck and white paper then slipped out of the front.

--------------((A Few Minutes Later))---------((again))------------------

            Kagome was holding the picture in awe. "Its…perfect Miroku. You have us right in the center!"

            "Really!?" Sango said, amused, as she got up and took the picture from her.

            "Let me see," Miroku said, looking over Sango's shoulder with a lecherous grin.

            _I think I know what's going to happen, _Kagome thought, as she aimed the camera at Miroku and Sango. _Wait for it…_

            "HENTAI!!!!!!!!"

            SNAP!

            SLAP!

            Hearing two noises, but only slapping Miroku once, Sango looked over at Kagome only to see her waving a black picture at her. Seeing Sango's shocked face, Kagome thought, _This is gonna be good…_

----------------((A Few Minutes Later))----------------------

            "HAHAHAHAHHA!!!! THIS IS PRICELESS!!!!!!"

            Kagome howled with laughter at the picture. It showed Miroku copping a feel, with Sango leaping up in surprise. "This has to be the best picture I've ever taken!" she exclaimed, still laughing her head off.

            Sango went and sat in the corner, venting. _You'll get yours soon, Kagome, very soon._

--------------((Flashback Over!!!!!!!!!!!))-----------------------

            _Your turn Kagome, _Sango thought as she casually walked up to Kagome and InuYasha, who still had his head in her chest. She had the camera hidden behind her back, so the pinned couple wouldn't see it until it was too late. She walked over to them, and started, "Hey Kagome…"

            "What?!" Kagome said, pissed at herself for being an idiot.

            "SMILE!!"

            "Wa…"

            SNAP!

            "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SANGO?!" came InuYasha's muffled reply.

            "She took a picture," Kagome said, her face becoming even redder, if that was possible. _Greeeat, Blackmail…_

"WHAT!!!" InuYasha screamed, lifting his head up. Sure enough, a few minutes later, he got up. Finally free, he saw all of his companions, except Kagome, laughing their heads off. Still REALLY embarrassed, he leapt off into the trees at top speed.

            Kagome saw this, and ran after him. "HEY INUYASHA!!!! WAIT UP!!!!!!!!" She matched her pace with his, and leapt out in front of him so he would stop.

            "What has gotten into you?" Kagome asked, her face now only pinkish.

            InuYasha's face however, was still beet red. "I…uh…I…" Frustrated, at himself for not being able to get out a sentence, he turned around and replied the o-so-versatile way, "Keh!"

            Kagome grinned. "You're not still embarrassed are you?" She quickly walked up to him and massaged his ears from behind. He turned around and closed his eyes, a purr escaping from him. _So that's how she wants it to be huh? _he thought, and reached up behind her and rubbed her ears. Kagome had never had her ears rubbed before, and she loved the feeling. She purred louder than InuYasha and leaned into him. Little did they know that someone was watching…

SNAP!

"DAMMIT SANGO!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!!!!!!!!"

::Owari:: ((The End))

-----------

As I said before, this has got to be my all time fav oneshot I have written…::insert something important here::………..OMG I forgot again!!!!!!!

::adds disclaimer::

I DON'T OWN HIM OKAY!!!!!!!! ::cries::

Ya'll know the drill: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
